kofworldbattletournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Elisabeth Blanctorche
Elisabeth Blanctorche (エリザベート・ブラントルシュ, Erizabēto Burantorushu, spelt Elisabeth Branctorche in The King of Fighters XII, possibly due to a spelling error) is one of three original characters debuting in The King of Fighters XI. Her initial character concept was to be the rival to Ash though developers decided to change her importance into a "leading lady" character. Her earlier design resembled a tougher modern-day equestrian including a short whip -they kept the whip as they liked the idea of short, quick movements. Developers also describe her fighting style as "orthodox with subtle tricks it" despite her minimal moveset. She is voiced by Kayoko Ōshima in Japanese and by Sally Koshinaka (uncredited) in the English version of The King of Fighters XII. StoryEdit Elisabeth is the last known remaining Blanctorche, a family of nobles in France who supposedly protect the innocent. She is a childhood friend of Ash Crimson and they were raised in the same mansion together. She used to act as his older sister figure, until a fire burned down the mansion and many of her clansmen to the ground. As the sole Blanctorche, she lives with her butler, Jacques, near the remains of her family's home. She initially invites Benimaru Nikaido and Duo Lon to France to reveal that she knows of the betrayal of Ron and the burning of theHizoku village. They inform her of Ash's theft of Chizuru Kagura's mirror and she decides to join them. With the trio banded with the interest to take down Ash, they form the Rival Team and she eventually scolds Ash for seeming to forsake their mission. Though surprised by the youth's new powers, she swears to stop him in her team's ending. Before meeting with Duo Lon and Shen Woo, she revisits the burned down mansion where she and Ash spent their childhood with a handful of photographs from the area in her hand. During her meeting with her guests, she becomes aware of their intents to join the King of Fighters tournament with her and Ash's location in Paris. Although she just missed him, Elisabeth knows that he was there and fortifies her will to stop him. She reunites with Ash in the final act of the tournament only moments after Ash erases Saiki from existence. She yells herprotest to his selfish decision, stating that she wanted to bring Ash back home with her. When he disappears with his apologies, Elisabeth mourns over the only memento he left behind: his headband. PersonalityEdit She is a very serious and strict high class member of nobility. Once she has decided to do something, she'll do whatever it takes to get it done. Perhaps due to her upbringing, she doesn't find it urgent to always keep her promised meetings with her teammates of lower stature. Though she is the one who invites them to her dwelling, she arrives tardy and usually denounces them within a few moments of their conversation. She fondly thinks of Ash as her younger brother, but she has since prepared herself to stop him at any costs. Elisabeth finds condolence with her pleasant, elderly butler, as he is the only one near her who knows the details of her past with Ash. PowersEdit *'Translocation' - Elisabeth can translocate herself at incredible speeds. *'Ictiokinesis' - Elisabeth has the power to control light. **'Create Light' - Elisabeth can create light out of nowhere. **'Light Attack' - Elisabeth can create five short ranged projectiles of damaging light. **'Light Beam' - Elisabeth can trap her opponents in a beam of light. **'Light Field' - Elisabeth can create damaging light in the area around her. *'Unexplained Power' - Elisabeth can sometimes sense Ash's presence and uses this ability to affirm his whereabouts. Fighting StyleEdit Elisabeth attacks with a short ranged riding crop. She also uses magical light powers to trick and trap others. MusicEdit *'Queen' - The King of Fighters XI *'Each Promise' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Holding Pride in Your Heart' - Days of Memories Game AppearancesEdit *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters XII (home version) *The King of Fighters XIII Mobile AppearancesEdit *Days of Memories (sixth title) - unplayable *SNK Gals Island Jintori Puzzle Miseteagemasu *SNK Gals Island Astro Quest Hoshi☆wa Nigashimasen! Anime AppearancesEdit *The King of Fighters: Another Day - last episode See alsoEdit *Elisabeth Blanctorche/Move list *Elisabeth Blanctorche/Gallery CardsEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/6/63/Elisabeth.png SpritesEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/8/86/Elisabethkofxi.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/9/9d/Elisabethkofxii.gif Gallery Edit http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Elizabethxi.jpgThe King of Fighters XI.http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:188.jpgThe King of Fighters XII.